Shopping for Women
by uber bishy yotan
Summary: Not everyday could be a normal day for the members of Weiss, as they are soon about to find outWarning: Lemon in later chapters, Yaoi, perhaps a tad sappy but mostly o.0 female humor. Rated M again for later chapters


Let's get the basics out of the way shall we?

I do not own Weiss... Also know that I have no intention on owning them (this is weird coming from a fan XD) BUT however... I do enjoy putting them in awkward situations for viewer enjoyment

The plot is my own...or rather was based off an rp with a fellow author on here silencedaya. This fic is based off our very first rp together so we're doing it as a one year anniversary gift to each other for knowing one another this long X3 2/09/05 ANIBA-SARI WA OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU. O.O and please be sure to read her works they are very entertaining.

And also as a final fleeting note... I will tolerate NO FLAMES... this is your warning now... if you do not like female humor (mainly guys having to put up with female problems) Or just do not like yaoi then TURN BACK NOW... You have been warned my friends. I do hope you enjoy and hopefully you'll be kind enough to drop a nice review. Friendly critizism is allowed and will be taken into consideration. Other then that I do hope you likey n.n

**_How it all began_**

"Yo…" The first typical thing to pop from the blonde's mouth as emerald gaze lay on the violet eyed man before him. The monosyllable breaking Aya from his concentration of his flower arrangement he was currently working on to cast an annoyed glare over his shoulder.

"Omi wants some sunglasses."

After a few moments, when no more was said from this to quill the blonde's curiosity, he furrowed brows in question. "Since when did this happen?" Voice ringing out in a pitch higher then the norm. Something seemed amiss for the genki youngster to want to borrow a pair of shades from Yohji, or what he assumed that Omi wanted to borrow from him anyway. Aya on the other hand seemed to let out that there wasn't a problem at all, keeping the real reason to himself as he rose up from the workbench and moved past the elder daytime florist. "I guess I could get him some."

"We've a mission." The stoic redhead claimed as he made his way down the hall with Yohji not too far behind him. "Omi wants shades as well as a mission? Wow, I've one busy night ahead of me, ne?" blond teasing red sarcastically as he quickened his pace to catch up to the other male.

The Weiss leader, instead of rolling eyes, closed them as he stopped in his tracks causing Yohji to almost run into him. "This isn't our usual mission… We can't wait for tonight, we have to go now." With that he started up again, moving across the room to make for the Koneko's main door but stopped when he sensed Yohji had stopped following him.

"But I'm not even prepared yet…. Wait… What kind of mission is this exactly, _Aya?"_ Arms folded over his chest as emerald glare rested to the other male across the room. Being stubborn, Yohji had zero intention on moving until he got an answer.

A dark and annoyed gaze was sent to the blonde's direction as Aya growled out his reply. "We need to get necessities... for a young girl...that Omi has invited over."

Okay this was just odd. Since when did Omi start inviting girls over? Sure the teen once held a strong fancy for Ouka, but the poor girl wasn't even alive anymore. Perhaps Omi had found himself a replacement for lost love… No wait, that was too far out there for that to be something for the boy to do. Now, Yohji was at a total loss. "Again… What kind of mission is this? What are the details involved?" And at last the 'mission' would be revealed to him where he found out the truth, that in fact omi had no need for shades at all.

A brow twitched as Aya started on his 'detailed' explanation, ""Apparently she collapsed in the shop and no one bothered to pay attention. Omi carried her into the living area to rest and now she's bleeding on my couch." A faint blush took to the bridge of his nose as he continued. "And not from wounds."

"Gah! I did NOT need to hear that!" Yohji hissed out, bringing his hands up to cover his ears. A slight tremor rode down his spine from the mere mention of bleeding girls.

"Yes… you did. You know more about this then I do, so you're going to be the one to pick the...accoutrements ... up. Omi asked me to accompany you, unfortunately."

With a groan, Yohji slapped the palm of his hand over his forehead. "Did he even bother to check if she had any…." Insert awkward pause here, "Ehh… female products on her?" He shivered again, it was bad enough that he knew what they were... and here he was now about to go out and buy them for some girl he never even met before. To go to the lengths of invading into the female world of womanly cycles was just too far in Yohji's eyes.

" You know Omi wouldn't go through a girl's purse. Besides one would think she's awake to ... change...herself." Aya blenched at the mere thought of it and started formulating a plan on how they could chose whom to do so if it was not the case...hopefully coming up with ways he wouldn't have to do it.

"Damnit I knew omi was too naive" Yohji fumed to himself then sighed, "Where was Ken during all of this? " The playboy making a last effort to weasel his way out before the impending doom set in completely.

"He was and still is on his break and is at the park with some of the kids for a little soccer practice. So don't look to him as a scapegoat." Aya catching on fast to the blonde's plans.

With a lofty sigh the elder male repositioned his shades, pushing them up to hide the embarrassment reflected in his eyes "Fine… let's just get this over with."

_**At the local Drugstore**_

This had to be the most embarrassing task Aya had ever been set about doing. He didn't even know a damn thing about feminine products and planned on keeping it that way. Amethyst gaze strayed as far away from those dreaded things as both men rounded the aisle that was lined with shelf upon shelf of female merchandising. Yohji soon took the lead as he moved to position himself in front of a shelf stacked full of colorful packaging, mainly pink floral. An arm folded over his abdomen as the other lifted up to allow hand to cup his chin, appearing to honestly be debating with himself as jaded orbs scanned over the items before him.

"…. Hmm hmmm… I wonder which ones she needs." The elder male questioned to himself in a teasing voice as he took note of all the different brands as well as sizes. This act was rewarded with giggles as well as weird looks from passing women, but none seemed to be more weird about it then Aya, as he was just weirded out by this whole ordeal period.

His usual pale cheeks gained color, a very bright red color. Eye twitched as he crossed his arms to grip tightly onto his sleeves, muttering darkly under his breath, as he did not want to insult the females around him. "Just get it over with and grab one Kudou!" he managed out from between grit teeth.

This sparked Yohji from his thought as he glanced back over to Aya. Turning the whole situation around in his favor to hopefully earn a few points with the opposite sex from his general knowledge of womanly needs. "But Aya, you have to consider her… and her needs. It isn't like you can just pick up one and go… You have to know what size is needed at the right time." Giving an affirming nod as though he knew what he was talking about.

The nearest females gathered around to see whom it was speaking on behalf of a woman's needs. Finding it was a male made it all the better from them as bits of gossip and giggles went around. Violet eyes soon drifted to their direction where Aya caught sight of the growing crowd and was instantly spooked like a skiddish horse. There was too many of them in a place far out of his comfort zone causing his cheeks to redden even further if such were possible. With a growl and a quick scan he grabbed a multi pack of various sizes and tossing them at the blond before turning away and heading for the checkout area with the expectation that Yohji would follow not far behind.

Yohji made no attempt to try and hide his delight, finding Aya's actions more then entertaining. He caught the package through at him and moved to follow behind the oddly embarrassed stoic one. Aya also seemed to be hosting an aire of annoyance around him, that yohji was taking his sweet time to make it over to the checkout counter. The blond could see how Aya's lips mouthed out words of distaste with the elder male.

Suddenly this little trip to the drugstore didn't seem all that bad to him. He would occasionally glance off to the side to see an embarressed male or a giggly female looking to him then would smile... it was this type of thing that sometimes would attract the women... thinking it was great of a man to boldly go out and shop for the girl and not gripe about it.. he might be able to use this to his advantage.Also onthe plus side, he got to embarrass Aya as well as the poor blushing teenaged male cashier. He took full advantage of the situation as he pointed to Aya. "Gomen... it's his time of the month and he's a little skiddish about it." He teased with a smirk trying hard not to laugh.

This remark caused Aya to twitch, having to surpress the extreme urge to knock out the playboy then and there. "Just...ring... them... up..." He hissed softly through gritted teeth, earning him a curt nod from the boy behind the counter as Yohji handed him the offending package of female products. Yohji also being graced with a look he knew all too well. One that said 'you're so lucky my Katana's tucked away safely in my room' look.

At this point Aya took it upon himself to leave, as well as leaving Yohji to pick up the cost for the goods as well as having the honors of carrying the bags out of the store. Feeling the blond deserved it after the comment he had made.

"Hey Aya wait up!" He called out after the male, about to turn and leave himself, and forget about the items they were there for when the cashier cleared his throat to call upon Yohji's attention.

"Sir, Would you like paper or plastic?"

"Oh kami sama! please put it in paper...that way no one can see it!" Once this was done, Yohji took up the bag and bolted from the store after Aya.

The silent one hadn't gotten so far, about to round the corner on his way back to the koneko when Yohji had finally caught up to him. Aya choosing to pretend the other male wasn't even there, keeping his main focus before him. Yohji on the other hand was making eye contact and miracle flirting with all the females that passed them by ( o.o yes I made up miracle flirting. My definition: The act of... well flirting even though he's not really flirting -shrugs-)

"Don't you DARE even think of going off before we reach the shop" Aya hissed out in a low threatening tone that caused Yohji to flinch and haveeyes on him in record timing. This being where he took in the sight of the blush that was still held firmly to Aya's cheeks.

"Mou... but Aya! That's no fun for me" Yohji let out a dramatic whine as he was scolded with his bad habits.

"You'll have more then enough fun when we get back," the redheaded one snapped out as the blond. A mere attempt to keep from lashing out at the public that had taken a sudden interest to the two.

Apparently all Yohji's sqwaking had earned him the eyes of the nearby yet again, along with gossip about whether they were two lovers in a minor spat. Aya managing to at least rid them from his path as he cast them a death glare that would send them to quickly clear the sidewalk.

"You need to loosen up about this Aya. Think about the girl. Poor thing, being put in this situation with possibly nothing on hand to help herself and only three gorgeous florists to aid her in her time of need." However possible, Yohji had somehow made the shopping trip sound more like a heroic endever.

"And by three I can trust that it's you you're leaving out," Aya's cold reply to knock Yohji's ego down a few notches. He saw nothing heroic about this. He couldn't even think of his little sister needing something like this and doubted that she ever would. But in the likelyhood of it all he would clear out of this task as fast as he could, never wanting to do something like this again.

Yohji soon found himself latched to Aya's arm who inturn stiffened then twitched shooting a death glare to the attachy as he tried to inch himself away from the bag as if it had a contagious disease. Consequently, this meant moving closer to the blond, action casuing his flush to flare up a bit more.

Yohji gave him the most cutest set of puppy eyes that he could muster, "No!I meant Ken...! You don't think I'm gorgeous?" Sadly he could not make them cute enough to match that of Omi's, or else he would have won Aya over in a heartbeat. Not even a sniffle nor hugging the bag of female stuff closer to try and make him look adorable seemed to benefit him.

"You're nothing but a bastard playboy" He muttered darkly, voice a bit softer then he had wanted it to be, of which was quickly remedied. Not having time for trival things such as feeding to Yohji's ego. "Get off of me Yohji!" Tongue becoming quick and sharp as he hissed.

It was at this point in time that something struck the other male harshly. Those words stung quite a bit causing expression to falter and heart to mildly ache, but he did his best to mask it so as to go unnoticed. "So what! that doesn't mean I can't change" Insisting on this as he allowed his grip to drop from Aya's arm. His walking pace slowing greatly.

"Right." sarcasm dripped like venom from the simple statement, althoughAya stopped and looked back to the blond in question, a brow raising slightly over violet eyes. As much as he was glad to be free, it was more of a self condoning happy. Features, however, were blank except fo the mild curiosity caused by Youji's slowness.

Blond brows furrowed as Yohji clinched onto the bag tightly. The pain began to hurt even more from Aya's refusal to believe him. "You're too cruel to think that even if I tried that I couldn't change."

"Yohji, I have yet to see _ANY_ change in you. It's not cruel... just honesty."

That was the final remark that had done Yohji in. With a wounded sound he chucked the bag at Aya and turned to storm off, leaving the other male surprised and with a bag of spilt female things on the sidewalk. Even though it had happened, Aya had no intention of chasing after his retreating teammate. Knowing fully well that Yohji knew his way back and currently needed the time to blow some steam.

TBC

O.O it's done yay... em... if you've read this far please be kind enough to review n.n thanks


End file.
